gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gonzalo84
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ros page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Werthead (Talk) 23:26, May 12, 2011 GoT now we have THIS show in common too!?!??! STOP IT! ;) lol Buffymybasset 00:36, May 13, 2011 (UTC) LOL...--Gonzalo84 02:14, June 22, 2011 (UTC) House Bolton banner Good job finding the House Bolton banner. I wonder where you picked up the image?--Opark 77 13:56, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :Found it on fanpop.com I don't know if its fanmade or not. I just saw its the same as the Bolton banner in the HBO map.--Gonzalo84 14:54, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for the reply.--Opark 77 15:21, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Lead, Biograpy and Background sections for characters I have been considering restructuring the character articles and have posted my ideas in the forum. I would really appreciate your thoughts.--Opark 77 15:03, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Vassal House categories I started a forum discussion about this as we seem to disagree on how to handle it. I'd really appreciate your input there.--Opark 77 01:22, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for letting me know. I saw your post (the one while accidentally logged out) and replied to that one. I hope that someone else will comment as we clearly disagree on the issue so we need to seek the consensus of the other editors here to decide how to handle it.--Opark 77 19:06, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Articles with conjectural titles I think that is eminently sensible. We should be consistent. The only thing about Wode is that he survived the journey while the Knight of House Whent in the show does not. He is still a clear fit in the Inn at the Crossroads scene and the difference is already noted in the "In the books" section so that would work. Kurleket is a definite fit.--Opark 77 19:46, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Categorize noble houses by region Its an interesting idea. Would it be duplication as we already categorize them by their Lords Paramount? I suppose the Lords Paramount are less constant then the regions so we would be better off using the regions so go ahead.--Opark 77 20:57, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Good work getting these all done.--Opark 77 17:32, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Use of images As one of our active editors I wonder if you could help me by giving an opinion about the way we use images on the forum.--Opark 77 11:03, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you.--Opark 77 20:16, March 18, 2012 (UTC) House navboxes Thank you. I agree about the Baratheon branches and had been meaning to reply to your post suggesting separation of the main article into its component cadet branches saying that it was a good idea. About vassals - I didn't fully grasp what it meant and having looked it up I agree that the Riverlords do count, however it is difficult to establish who was there other than House Bracken.--Opark 77 17:40, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :They can be updated just like an article so we just update them when status changes.--Opark 77 17:43, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for your help and good job on the Baratheon cadet branches.--Opark 77 19:42, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Kingsguard Listing the Kingsguard in Template:King's Landing Baratheon navbox made me think again about whether we should make articles for them. We have listed them in our Kingsguard article for some time. Preston Greenfield has had an article for some time too. In the scene of Eddard's arrest we see the six of them without Jaime all in one place (and again at Selmy's dismissal) so we can extrapolate their appearance on screen. What do you think?--Opark 77 19:42, March 20, 2012 (UTC) : I agree... I think we could and when certain "rioty" scene comes along I hope we can discern who is Preston Greenfield. And while we are at it... do we have a fragment that would let us discern or at least "speculate" who is the Kingsguard that greets the King in episode two? --Gonzalo84 20:46, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I think I can discern Preston at the Tourney of the Hand - he is noticeably shorter than his sworn brother as the Mountain pushes past them! Do you mean the chap who is stood next to Cersei during the "trial" of Arya at the end? Great job on the navbox for them. I have an icon from the viewer's guide I think.--Opark 77 22:06, March 20, 2012 (UTC) The icon: File:Kingsguard icon.jpg The unnamed member: File:Kingsguard 1.jpg --Opark 77 22:20, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I think I might have been unclear. I meant in the show there is a moment after the King ends Sandor and Gregor's duel where the Mountain throws down his sword and stalks off. He walks past two members of the Kingsguard and one of them is noticeably shorter than the other. In the book Ser Preston is hardly mentioned as you rightly point out but in A Clash of Kings he is described as the shortest member of the Kingsguard. Knowing that this moment in the show made me think of him. I don't think he is the member at Arya's interrogation in "The Kingsroad" - in fact another member of the Kingsguard brings Sansa into that meeting and appears to be shorter than her so I again thought of Preston. He is only seen among the crowd and I could not get a decent image of him though. Is the image I posted the one you meant from episode 2? --Opark 77 09:37, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Yep--Gonzalo84 15:30, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Skin The new egg poster led to User:XD1 creating a new example, the poll unfortunately reset when I added it. There were only three votes on there so I added a link to the main page (in Current Poll this time). Would you mind taking another look at Forum:Proposal for a new skin?--Opark 77 15:42, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I already voted, though the color scheme can tire you faster than the current one.--Gonzalo84 15:44, March 21, 2012 (UTC) War of the X Kings Where X = the number of claims acknowledged in an episode. I think we should wait until it is apparent from in episode footage rather than promos.--Opark 77 18:56, March 23, 2012 (UTC) House navboxes No plans to from my end - what made you ask? Have I knocked some off by accident while I've been adding category sorting?--Opark 77 16:00, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Both adding overlords to the house navboxes and creating a vassal house infobox sound reasonable to me. Sorry about taking the navbox off the Renly article, it was accidental. I think it makes sense to leave the House navbox off the house page as you say. I am planning to go back and do houses by region navboxes later which would be a better fit there.--Opark 77 16:24, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :However I don't think we should put the words in the navboxes. The purpose of a navbox is to move a reader on to other related articles that might interest them. I think everything in the navbox should be a link to another article to read and including the words there are an unnecessary detail.--Opark 77 16:39, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright... I was beggining to think the same. I've also created a Clegane navbox: Template:Clegane navbox. What do you think? --Gonzalo84 16:45, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :::It looks pretty good. Great work on photoshopping the Bolton sigil into a similar format to the ones we've seen from HBO. However, I think we are getting ahead of ourselves with the information we are listing in the navboxes. We shouldn't be listing characters that have yet to be established in the TV show. That means that these vassal house specific navboxes are going to be a bit sparse but I think we should press on with them anyway. We should only put information in a navbox if we have an article to lead that reader to. I think I need to figure out the formatting behind If# and implement that on Template: House navbox so that our unused fields collapse. :::I also think it is OK for an article to have more than one navbox at its base. If an article is listed in a navbox then that navbox should be at the base of that article. So for Maege Mormont and Roose Bolton I would use both the relevant new Vassal House navbox and the Stark navbox. The reason for having navboxes is so that when a reader finishes an article there are a selection of links to related articles at the bottom. Multiple navboxes mean more choice. :::Finally I think that a navbox should always guide to an article with the same navbox so the user can easily browse back to where they came from (which come to think of it is why I thought the House navboxes should be on the House pages).--Opark 77 18:26, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks for your reply. I agree that the house navbox repeats the information in the infobox when it is posted in the house page, however I don't see this as prohibitive. I think the navbox is useful at the end of a house page because having read the article the reader can then once again see related articles and navigate to them; its purpose there is to guide a reader to more information rather than to give them information. :::I attempted to import the full navbox template when I designed Template:House navbox but the code is beyond my capabilities. Are you any better with coding templates? If you can introduce the collapsible functionality and the v/t/e formatting to templates then I would be hugely grateful if you would and will try and learn from scrutinizing your edits. If not I am seeking the support of the other admins to make a request to the Admin Support Team to get a bit of training in how table and template formatting works and will have another go when I know more!--Opark 77 11:13, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :::I have had another search through the help pages and I think I have got the hang of using the #if parser function to hide the fields we aren't using in the house navboxes. I also found a guide to using the show/hide code for tables. I have imported that but I can't seem to get the table to autocollapse. According to the guide to the code they should autocollapse wherever there are more than 2 on a page. How does that look?--Opark 77 12:30, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :::I have imported Template:Tnavbar-collapsible to get the view/discussion/edit links you mentioned but it seems to have offset the header. I've asked User:XD1 if they are able to help at all.--Opark 77 13:04, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :::To direct the v/d/e links in Tnavbar-collapsible to each House navbox it needs to be aimed at each house navbox. I have added the parameter "name" to achieve this e.g. this edit. I've updated all navboxes accordingly. How dox they look?--Opark 77 06:41, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Blu Ray sourcing Glad to see more info from the Blu Ray features. Thank you. Could you please add a source to show where the info has come from e.g. this edit.--Opark 77 17:55, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Baratheon family tree I'll add that to my to do list. I will try and get it done next week but I am unlikely to manage it before the premiere as I am away this weekend.--Opark 77 21:24, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Flatlands No. He says that the Dothraki have an abundance of grass and horses and they can't eat horse. I think you can take that as an inference that they're on the Dothraki Sea, but minutes late he tells Viserys they're still close to Pentos (close enough for Viserys just to turn around and ride back by himself if he wants). Then in Episode 3 they pass through a tall reed forest and Mormont says they're very close to Qohor (close enough that he can ride there and back again and rejoin the horde a day or two later). The intervening geography is fairly rugged between the Rhoyne and Qohor, so logically they must be on the Flatlands in Episode 2.--Werthead 19:59, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Oh alright... too bad the guys who did the title sequence didn't include the Flatlands and/or Lhazar on the map.--Gonzalo84 17:45, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Shagga I was wondering which promo he was in so that I can reference it? --Opark 77 19:52, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :I think he appears in the clip in which Tyrion shows up in King's Landing during the tourney for Joffrey's nameday.--Gonzalo84 20:12, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not sure about that clip. I think that there are different extras wearing some of the costumes from last year. I'm not even sure it is Timmett because he seems to have both eyes in the second season and one eye in the first season. Would you mind if we wait and see for later in the season when hopefully Shagga will get lines and we can get a better look at the others?--Opark 77 18:03, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for copy editing the recap and for your ongoing work getting us up to date with the viewer's guide.--Opark 77 17:59, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Main page character gallery We're discussing altering the main page character portal on the forum. I'd appreciate your input as one of our most active editors.--Opark 77 21:37, April 3, 2012 (UTC)